Juzo Uchiha
Juzo Uchiha (うちは 重蔵, Uchiha Juzo) was an Uchiha ninja who lived during the warring states period, before Konohagakure was founded. He was a predominant member of the Uchiha clan and worked closely with both Tajima and Madara Uchiha. Juzo belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka Sibbyna on fanfiction.net. Background Juzo was the youngest of two children, but grew up as an only child after his brother's death. Ryozo, being several years older than Juzo, was already an accomplished shinobi when Juzo had just entered the battlefield, and was highly esteemed by many who fought alongside him. After Ryozo's death, Juzo aspired to use her brother's accomplishments as his foothold to achieve greater heights, and to prove to others that he is a worthy member of the Uchiha clan. His chance arrived during a mass burial, when Juzo was helping bury his brother's coffin. Juzo was only 11 years old at the time, and Naoki Uchiha--a great shinobi within the clan--approached him with condolences. Juzo was less than impressed with Naoki, because while the latter was a notable shinobi, he was also a notorious drunkard and brute of a man. However, he pushed aside his ill feelings for Naoki and attempted to befriend him in order to increase his own status. These efforts were fruitful, for within the year he met Naoki's niece, Tatsuki Uchiha, and other "up and coming" ninja on the battlefield. He also fought alongside Naoki for many battles and befriended many clan members who appreciated Juzo's patience and intelligence. Within time, Juzo had obtained a following and established himself as the leader of a faction within the clan. Despite these successes, however, Juzo was not very powerful or skilled on the battlefield, and was still relatively unknown for his sparse accomplishments. Juzo's father, Choushiro, created maps and was incredibly talented in geography and knew how to use terrain in the Uchiha clan's favor. As such, Choushiro was looked also as a strategist, but after an unsuccessful battle against the Senju clan, Juzo was disappointed in his father's lack of vision. Realizing his faults as a shinobi and believing himself to be greatly intelligent, Juzo changed his goal to become a great strategist, rather than being a mere rank-and-file ninja when he turned 14 years old. In the following years, Juzo had shown his intellect as a strategist on several occasions. When even great shinobi came to him for guidance, Juzo's reputation flared. This caught Tajima Uchiha's attention, and when Juzo was 17, he became Tajima's assistant. Warring States Era Underneath Tajima, Juzo flourished: he participated in numerous battles and implemented several unique and greatly successful strategies, which spread his name out beyond the Uchiha clan. Juzo was able to reduce the Uchiha clan's mortality rate, even against the Senju, whom he was able to begin pushing back. During this time, it seemed that the Uchiha was the greater power. When Tajima died, however, Juzo greatly opposed Tajima's eldest son, Madara Uchiha, becoming the clan leader. Juzo instead wanted Madara's only surviving brother, Izuna, to become heir, but with Madara's great physical prowess and skills in battle, his ascension was inevitable. During this time, Madara and Juzo clashed constantly, and a great tension grew between them. Madara greatly disliked Juzo's ambition and refused to utilize Juzo's strategies, preferring to rule over the Uchiha alone. Juzo began to see Madara as a wall between himself and greatness, and tried searching for any opportunity to move around the new clan leader. Madara's blindness became Juzo's final chance, so when Izuna died and Madara took his brother's eyes, Juzo leaped on the opportunity to seize power. Knowing Madara was unable to lead and to fight after the eye transplant, as he needed time to heal, Juzo moved in as a surrogate leader. This hardly caused a ripple within the clan, as Juzo was greatly respected and liked; Tatsuki, too, was blind to Juzo's great ambition for power, and normalcy resumed. Madara, however, was not so forgiving. This position didn't last long--a mere few weeks at most--and Juzo knew that his time would be cut short as soon as Madara was restored to full health. He quickly became reckless and paranoid; in his frantic desire to resume being clan leader, Tatsuki and a few others became aware of their disillusionment and realized Juzo's ambition. Even Tatsuki, a long-time friend of Juzo, began to oppose him when Juzo sought her out to support him. Meanwhile, Madara was quickly recovering, and when he was fully restored, Juzo was killed underneath Madara's reign. His death was the catalyst to Tatsuki surrendering to the Senju clan, as she was fearful of her connection with Juzo and the violent practices occurring within the clan. Personality Juzo is an outwardly calm and cryptic man who has sincere loyalty towards the Uchiha clan. However, he has no qualms employing ruthless or indirect measures to gain results in both warfare and politics, which makes his strategies quite controversial. He is hard working and, while not very sociable, has many supporters and an amiable reputation within the clan. Juzo is emotionally distant, even from those closest to him; however, when he feels that their safety is in jeopardy, he is willing to go to any extreme to protect them, though will reprimand them afterwards. He is often bothered when his needs and desires are misunderstood, and feels as though there is no one he can turn to or rely on. He is quite patient, unless he feels as though someone isn't working to their best potential. He values efficiency more than anything else. Appearance Juzo is a tall man with a slight sun-kissed complexion and muscular build. He has layered brown hair that reaches the nape of his neck, which he wears slightly side-parted over his brow with the sides curling around his chin, framing his face. His eyes are black, completely lackluster, his face sharp with a pointed chin and a long, relatively straight nose. In his youth, Juzo wore a traditional wrap-style shirt that reached mid-thigh, with a sash securely tied over his waist. He wore a high-collared shawl over his shoulders with the Uchiha clan's insignia printed on the back and bandages wrapped around his arms. Underneath he wore trousers that cut below his knees and traditional woven sandals. In adulthood, he is mostly seen wearing standard Uchiha clan garb, such as his high collared cloak. The cloak was dark blue in colour and varied in length, with the front cropped mid-thigh and the back reaching all the way down to his knees, the collar open, and the sleeves reaching his elbows. Underneath he wore a black turtleneck shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black trousers that were tucked underneath a series of bandages. He wore traditional black sandals and gloves, with a white band wound around his waist and secured with a blue tie. In leisure, Juzo simply strips off the standard Uchiha cloak and gloves, thus wearing his usual high collard black shirt and trousers. Abilities Coming soon. :) Intellect Coming soon. :) Ninjutsu Like the majority of the Uchiha, Juzo's ability extensively relied on ninjutsu and, through his study and quick learning, Juzo quickly became one of the best ninjutsu users in the clan. Because of his mastery in the skill, Juzo has an extensive arsenal of jutsu and shows great flexibility when he uses it. In battle, he mainly used his jutsu offensively and in accordance to his kenjutsu techniques, making him quite a formidable opponent. Dojutsu Sharingan As per usual in the Uchiha clan, Juzo awakened his Sharingan soon after he started fighting in full-fledged battles. After it's activation, Juzo immediately utilized the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as seeing chakra, following and predicting enemy movement, as well as copying other ninja techniques. Juzo uses his Sharingan consistently and relies on it heavily when he fights, which is why he was eager to obtain it when he was younger. The Sharingan very much interests him, as seen by his reaction when he sees Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan Because of his fascination with Madara's instant increase in prowess, Juzo--along with other Uchiha clansmen--tried to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. After this occurrence, he quickly succumbed to the clan's Curse of Hatred, but its effects and his despair yielded temporarily due to Tatsuki's presence and support. While he was able to hold the curse at bay, his personality had shifted; Juzo became difficult to reason with and quite stubborn when seeing his strategies and tasks through, which followed him further into his adulthood. With his new Sharingan, Juzo gained the ability to use some of the strongest Uchiha genjutsu, though used his abilities sparingly after witnessing Madara's blindness. Equipment Chain and Sickle In battle, Juzo wields a chain and sickle, or Kama. He uses this weapon for a variety of purposes such as swinging the chain to lunge forward, landing a short distance away; hooking his chain around his opponent, grabbing them, and can then anchor them while he jumps in the air or pull them closer; and flailing the weapon before slamming the blade into the ground. Because of his nature type and skill in ninjutsu, Juzo can conduct flames through the sickle's blade, which he uses after driving his enemy or blade into the ground, causing a burst of flames. Status Quotes *''(To Madara Uchiha)'' "You can rest easy with me here." *''(To Tatsuki Uchiha)'' "We have such unreliable allies..." *''(To Tatsuki Uchiha)'' "Don't let the enemy think. Hit them hard and fast to stay alive." *''(To Tajima Uchiha)'' "If you go along with your son's idea, you realize you will have no one to accompany you. Butsuma will be interested, but he won't be lured out if you're flanked with a large entourage." *''(To Madara Uchiha)'' "You're quite something, aren't you? To use your own father as a decoy..." Trivia *Juzo's hobby is collecting and drying tea leaves. *He enjoys an evening drink of sake and playing Go as a pastime. *Juzo enjoys fresh meat, specifically fish and game such as boar and hare. He doesn't like cucumbers. *His greatest fear is lack of any political or career fulfillment and any sort of intimacy. *Juzo has clashed with the Senju clan often, though always wanted to fight Butsuma Senju. Reference Juzo Uchiha and images are original from my deviantART, unless stated otherwise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). Juzo's profile picture was created by lazycreator. The picture of Juzo's chain and sickle belongs to TecmoKoei. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:DRAFT